


「歌剧魅影」Think of me

by Shakarian



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Summary: 剧版有个场景我一直没忍心提，怕写出来自己会先吐血。但黑暗骑士篇的甜引爆了这个原本刻意埋藏不想去碰的雷，不喷个透总感觉如鲠在喉。那就……正儿八经按着本篇所提及的线索走一回呗。
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Raoul de Chagny & Erik | Phantom of the Opera





	「歌剧魅影」Think of me

默认子爵夫妇小两口长相厮守，劳尔没沾上任何恶习（排除老不死干扰），魅影结局同原著，放手之后三个星期内心碎而死。

  


  


————————

只要天气不是过于糟糕，夏尼夫妇通常都选择在花园的凉亭享用午餐过后的咖啡与甜点，这是子爵府邸上的惯例。

正值晓春，阳光如同温暖的手，轻轻抚摸着仿佛婴儿嫩红指尖的新生叶芽。花儿们已迫不及待地绽放娇颜，兢兢业业的园丁把它们照顾得非常好。

凉亭附近的区域多半栽种着玫瑰，碧绿藤蔓夹着成团的花蕾爬满拱门与支架。灌木的组合精巧合宜，大簇花朵像是狂欢节的舞裙般辉煌盛放，香气沁人心脾。

子爵夫人喜欢这种花，这是众所周知的事。子爵四处搜罗珍奇异种，作为礼物赠送给妻子，博她一笑。夏尼家的玫瑰园，在巴黎社交圈已算得上小有名气。

“今天送来我房间的花和往常的花束不太一样。”克莉丝汀轻轻咬了一口焦糖可露丽的酥脆外壳，甜美内馅的香气在整个口腔弥漫开来。“颜色非常特别。”

坐在她对面的金发男子顿时露出满足的笑容。

“看，就在那里。”

顺着劳尔的指点，她望向近处的一片花畦。那里新近才经过整理，栽着几株罕见的玫瑰。花瓣正面是激情浓烈的猩红，反面则为娇柔雍容的金黄，层叠错落，宛如精致华美的艺术品。

“这个品种刚刚被培育出来不久，我向它的主人取得了命名权。”劳尔的语气就像说天上有朵云一样平淡，不够亲密的人绝对听不出那小小的得意。“它的名字是克莉丝汀，我认为非常贴切。”（注）

克莉丝汀不禁更仔细地欣赏着这以她本人为名的爱之诗篇。

“真是奇妙，看起来像是一件华丽的衣裳。对了，就跟那只猴子穿的长袍一样，红丝绒上镶着金边。”

流利的话语从她舌尖倾泻而出，不假思索，毫无转圜余地。

子爵没有接过话题。他们沉默地喝着咖啡，吞下索然无味的精美点心。

阳光和煦的午后，花园中不再有温言软语。只余无忧无虑的蝴蝶，在花间翩然飞舞。

这样的场景不时会在他们之间出现。欢笑与戏谑像是忽然间被一只无形的手抹去，两双眼睛同时从对方脸上移开，默默不语。

尽管如此，子爵显然从未怀疑过她的爱意。毕竟她在性命攸关的半路仍专程折回，当着他的面慎重其事地归还了同魅影唯一的联系：那只颜色像是伤口中流淌鲜血的宝石戒指。这兴之所至的短短一幕简直可以算得上一个演员此生最辉煌最令人难忘的高光时刻，没什么能比这个举动更加彰显作为未婚妻的忠贞，那是决心彻底斩断所有过往，在夫君这里重获新生的庄严宣示。

当然，婚礼过后的清晨，当他发现床单上干涸的血迹时，对她的崇拜与爱怜就达到了登峰造极。从此，她再也不必担心他的忠诚。

克莉丝汀了解子爵。在她还是小洛蒂的时候，那个金发小男孩就曾十分认真地发誓，无论遇到何种困难，他一定会忠于自己的妻子。她知道他想要怎样完美又纯洁，林中小鹿一般的伴侣。她展现在他面前的，就是身为女性那已臻极致的纯净与完美。

她只是不能理解，为什么自己会在今后的岁月中一再，一再，从各种东西上看到某只动物的影子。然后，像是被恶魔诅咒的唇与舌，会惟妙惟肖地描述出那些细节，无法克制地，在他面前提起一只由铅块雕成的猴子。

这对自己的丈夫来说，实在过于残忍。不是吗？那只野兽如今正静静地，独自待在黑暗中，而那片黑暗曾经差点将劳尔吞噬。

虽然时隔多年，子爵仍偶尔会陷于那晚被绞索套颈的恐惧中。隔着一道门，隔着夜，隔着男性的自尊，克莉丝汀能听到突然响起的低声呻吟与仿佛要窒息般的抽气，听到沉重缓慢的脚步，还有将脸盆中的水泼在面上的淅沥作响。

她有时会暗自猜测，劳尔是否知道她其实每次都醒着，屏住呼吸，安静地细听。他不问，她也不会说。

当清晨到来时，他们都显得若无其事。

劳尔对她的热忱并未因时间流逝，或偶尔发生的扫兴而衰减。毕竟，她是每个男人做梦都无法想象的妻子，娇俏与贤淑集于一身，这个小小的缺点简直不值一提。

尽管已经生育数次，但克莉丝汀的仪态依然修长挺拔，容貌照旧光彩俏丽。孩子们从出生起便交由保姆照顾，她从不曾体会什么叫做日夜颠倒，衣裙脏污，灰头土脸，憔悴不堪。那几个每天来同她道晚安的宝贝，永远都是干净整洁得犹如玩偶的小东西。

当然不再抛头露面，继续献唱--就连日常出席舞会宴请时也不需要。无论子爵还是克莉丝汀自己，都非常谨慎地抹掉那些令人联想到任何“复杂”过往的可能。她那曾经在歌剧院里如同钻石般璀璨闪耀的嗓子，如今仅限于躺在冒着热气与馨香的浴缸里昏昏欲睡时轻哼几句。

她已经坐拥曾经渴望的所有。财富，身份，地位，甚至爱情。

不过，她真的应该避免让自己的丈夫回想起导致噩梦的任何话题才对，真的。

每次当两人陷入沉默后，克莉丝汀都这样提醒自己。每一次，每一次。

照理实在不该如此频繁地产生这种联想。她已经还掉了戒指，也不再踏入巴黎歌剧院，不会再有任何东西将她跟过去连接在一起。

逃离地宫的三个星期之后，克莉丝汀在报纸上读到一则短短的讣告：“埃里克去世”。并未附加任何说明，像是自言自语的轻声道别，不指望任何人听见。

前尘旧梦，至此终结。

从那以后，直到现在。生命中只余慵懒闲适的旭日暖阳，再也没有黑暗与惊慌，或是午夜飞行时的凛冽疾风。什么都不能破坏她的生活……只除了她自己。

可是，为什么，为什么。她总是不能控制自己。一个装饰着金红色天鹅绒的硬纸音乐盒，上面坐着一只铅块雕成的猴子，仅此而已。

明明只见过它两次，仅仅两次，却成了她圆满生命中挥之不去的阴霾。

沉寂的春日午后，花树的宫廷中唯有蜜蜂尽情歌唱。

咖啡早已凉透，树木投在桌上的阴影逐渐拉长。子爵瞥了一眼怀表上的指针，打破静默。

“该走了，时间已经不早。我们稍晚还得去参加拍卖会，今天据说会有很多从中国来的奇珍异宝，值得期待。”

他放下描着金边的细瓷杯子，朝妻子伸出手。

中国。东方风格。猴子。

宛如闪电猛地划过天空，潜藏在黑暗中的一切忽然纤毫毕现。

也是一场拍卖会。什么时候来着……？众人面前展示着一组三只由木头雕成的滑稽猴子，伸出手，分别捂住各自的眼睛，嘴巴，耳朵。

拍卖师介绍说这雕塑从遥远的东方漂泊而来。

“中国有所谓“心猿”的说法，猿猴在东方的意象，常常用来指代人的内心。这组雕塑提醒我们，要注重内心的修养，非礼勿视，非礼勿言，非礼勿听。”

铅块雕成的猴子，穿着东方风格的衣裳。硬纸盒中的音乐，又是喜悦，又是憧憬。东方人认为猿猴代表着一个人的心，潘多拉的盒子里最后藏着的是希望。

一颗用寒冷金属雕出的心，想要在灼热中被熔化重铸。躲在面具背后的孤独灵魂，期待能唱出纯然欢乐的歌声。

假面舞会，盛大的游行。享受，陶醉，硬纸面具装饰金黄与猩红。

这歌声将她从夜之乐章的迷醉中唤醒。明快，流畅，鸟鸣般的叮咚，就像是雀跃鼓舞得几乎要旋转起来的心情。

遮住脸，整个世界再也找不到你。

曾经弹奏管风琴的有力手指，徒劳地试图遮住雕像的双眼，却阻止不了它亲眼目睹一场杀戮。最后一次奏响的乐曲，一如既往明快流畅，可是，就连最轻快的旋律都压不住心碎的声音。

寒冷的铅块旁，匍匐痛哭的人。抬起头见到她时，眼中如同火山爆发般迸出烈焰，微笑的光芒照亮整张面庞。但瞥见她手中戒指之后的一瞬，所有的光与热都消失，只余灰烬般的死寂。

“克莉丝汀。” 

他叫她名字时头一次如此安宁，曾经燃烧着的琥珀色眼睛现出极度平和。明明从前每次呼唤都令人禁不住心跳错乱，明明片刻之前才在唐璜的舞台上裸露出那样疯魔狂暴的灵魂。

理所当然。熄灭了，才会寂静。不是吗？

俄里翁分明已经看见宛如满月般张开的银弓，附着其上的利箭寒光闪烁。但他又怎会拒绝狄安娜的靠近，哪怕她正张弓搭箭，瞄准他的心脏。

唯有无限安静地回望，温柔地，温柔地，等着他的女神松开弓弦。

交还戒指时，克莉丝汀还能感受到那双手微弱的力量。几乎无法察觉的轻轻一按，试图将指环推往她的方向，像是动物被砍下头颅时最后的抽搐。紧接着就只剩下无力的停驻，如同明瞭死期已至的野兽所展露出的，异样的温顺。

她从他的掌心抽回双手，抽出足以致命的箭矢。在她指尖残留的温度片刻之后就被另一双更光滑更柔软的手取代，而淌着血的伤口，从此永远驻留在那个孤独的身体。

那狂妄地统治整个黑夜的王者所留给她的最后印象，竟然只是一头垂死而孱弱的野兽。

曾经奇幻绚烂的梦境随着岁月流逝，在永夜中长眠的心，在黑暗里沉寂的旋律。

她断绝全部后患，将所有馈赠如数奉还，却不曾预料，自己终究还不掉那只猿猴的幻影。

“小洛蒂？”

夏尼子爵俯下身体，正有些焦急地关注着妻子的神情。在她面前的脸庞，金发如阳光般垂落，双眼像海水一样湛蓝。

子爵夫人望向夫君，带着端庄的笑意站起身。

多年之前的夜晚，克莉丝汀挽起金发王子伸出的手臂，步上前往云端的阶梯。那时，蜷缩于深渊中的丑陋野兽在身后悄声说了些什么，低低模糊的气音，像哭泣又像叹息。来不及听清，更无暇顾及。

多年以后的下午，克莉丝汀不动声色地挽着丈夫的手走回府邸，步伐一如既往优雅镇定。但她的头脑却在疯狂运转，徒劳无益地四下搜寻，试图回想起魅影最后的话语。

他说的究竟是……？

The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind

The answer is blowing in the wind

模糊低声的气音，早已飘散在风里。

（完）

\---

注：的确有“克莉丝汀”这个品种的玫瑰，但它不长题图那样。意象所限，只好张冠李戴了。题图花朵的真实品名为“希望”。


End file.
